


Denizens

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I love the idea of the game being something of legend or spoken of in rhyme, I'm just really excited about Denizens, I've been revisiting it for too long here it is, It's Poetry, This was written before the Typheus update, eugh right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, spoken of in glubs and naks, were four beasts. These beasts, supposedly, serve the purpose of guiding the four young heroes that would save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denizens

The Denizens sleep but deep, deep below

With nary a hide nor a hair to show

They ravage the land

They bite the hand

Then slumber below the medium floor

 

Typheus, the worm, he rumbles

The mountain his carcass is bound

Having sent out his minions above

Unleashes on Lowas the flood

And thus oil does seep through the ground

 

Cetus, the sea beast, writhes in her cave

Having eaten all that the game could have gave

She maddens herself with rhymes and conundrums

The rain above her incessantly thrums

The seer, she watches, battles her throes

 

Hephaestus, the blacksmith, resides but only in rest

The knight of time he puts to the test

He waits so patiently for the heat of the forge

To make a weapon worthy only of yours

To aid the Strider boy of the naks of yore

 

At last, Echidna, mother of beasts

Cold as the ice in her cavern she sleeps

Unlike her sister she will never strike out

Only to tell why you should scurry about

For a frog breeder’s job is never quite done

Unless you’ve a mother, a monster of one

 


End file.
